Amai's Sweet Song ABC
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Amai sings a sweet song with Erin while she character changes to make some sweets and candies treats. Sweet Song ABC from Motto Ojamajo Doremi.


**Amai's Sweet Song ABC**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **Amai sings a sweet song with Erin while she character changes to make some sweets and candies treats. Sweet Song ABC from Motto Ojamajo Doremi.

In a big kitchen, Erin, was wearing her hair in a high ponytail, a blue dress and a pink apron, was getting out cooking supplies. Amai came in and looks around with thumbs up to Erin.

"Okay are you ready Erin-chan?" Amai asked.

Erin nodded.

"Let's go!" Amai said, then chanted, "Sugar, Sweet, Yummy!"

A pepperment hairclip came on Erin's head. That's when Amai claps her hands and she sings a song as it began to play; Sweet Song ABC.

Amai: **(A!) Ama-i APPLE PIE**

**(B!) Bikkuri BISCUIT**

**(C!) Cittori CHUU CREAME**

**(D!) Dokkiri DOUGHNUT**

**(E!) Ehhen E'CLAIR**

That's when a bunch of the food Amai said came and Erin begin to make them.

**A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)**

**Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do**

**A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)**

**Utaeba omeme ga kirakira (Ahaha!)**

**Kyou no oyatsu ha nani kana?**

After making them, Erin puts them beside the other ones. Amai grabs a taffy string puts around the desserts and put pepperments in front saying, "A to E Sweets"

**(F!) Fresh FRUIT PARFAIT**

**(G!) G-man no GINGER COOKIE**

**(H!) Honwaka HOT CAKE**

**(I!) I love ICE CREAM**

**(J!) Jarajara JELLY BEANS**

Amai gets out ice cream, jellybeans, and hot cakes. Erin makes ginger cookies and fruit parfait. Ami does the same thing to the A to E Sweets only it's F to J Sweets.

**A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)**

**Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do**

**A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)**

**Utaeba onaka ga gyurururu (Ihihi!)**

**Kinou no oyatsu ha nandakke?**

Amai then dances in front of the sweets and then she puts the ice cream in a smaller freeze to keep it cold until the music stops. Then she jumps up and sings.

**(K!) Ki-n to KAKIGOORI**

**(L!) Let's go LEMON PIE**

**(M!) Mokkori MONT BLANC**

**(N!) Nani kana NATA DE COCO**

**(O!) Okkina OSENBEI**

Erin keeps making the desserts and Amai adds them to K to O Sweets.

**A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)**

**Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do**

**A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)**

**Utaeba ohana ga pikupiku (Uhuhu!)**

**Kyou no oyatsu ha nani tsukurou?**

Chika was drawing all of this in cartoon style while Kyoko was ballet spinning slowly besides Chika enjoying this song and sweets making.

**(P!) Pururun PUDDING**

**(Q!) Q-to na QUINCE JAM**

**(R!) Runrun RARE CHEESE**

**(S!) Saikou SHORT CAKE**

**(T!) Tappuri TAIYAKI**

Erin created them as Amai puts them in order and labels P to T Sweets. Erin was going to taste the Taiyaki but ami slaps her fingers and waves her finger back and forth as Erin got angery and puffed her cheecks three times (Like Doremi in english version).

**A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)**

**Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do**

**A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)**

**Utaeba okuchi ga muzumuzu (Ehehe!)**

**Ashita no oyatsu mo ima tabetai!**

Mary is throwing balls of candy toawrds Jack and Bubu as they both wrap it up and down two more times. Amai looks at the sweets and gave thumbs up to Erin knwoing their almost finnished.

Back Chorus: **(Oh, I love sweet song. Oh, you love sweet song too.**

**Oh, I love sweet song. Oh, you love sweet song.**

**Let's sing sweet song togather)**

When the back chorus are singing, Amai is dancing and doing atheletic stuff with candy and sweets and some are in the background. The background disappears as Amai sings again.

**(U!) Uttori UJI KINTOKI**

**(V!) Very good VANILLA SHAKE**

**(W!) Wakuwaku WAFFLE**

**(X!) X kusu MIX JUICE**

**(Y!) Yo-rolei YOGURT**

Amai gets out waffles, yogurt, and vanilla shakes as Erin cooks the rest of them. Amai finally labels the last ones U to Y.

**A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)**

**Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do**

**A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)**

**Utaeba yodare ga jurururu (Ohoho!)**

**Kyou no oyatsu ha ma-da kana?**

Amai gave two thumbs up to Erin knowing she's done cooking but still need to add one more thing.

**(Z!) Zenbu ze-nbu suki suki daisuki!**

**Okashina okashina okashina**

**Okashi no SWEET SONG**

Amai then added Z underneath the label sweets and then keeps singing as she dances and sings.

**A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Sore!)**

**Oishii oishii okashi no pare-do**

**A.B.C.D.E.F.G (Hai!)**

**Utaeba dare demo shiawase (Ahaha!)**

**Kyou no oyatsu ha nani kana?**

Erin and Amai: **"Ittadakimaasu!"**

As the song ends, Erin and Amai sang the "Ittadakimaasu!". That's when Erin, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai began ate the sweets fast as the songfic ends with them laughing and eating.


End file.
